


Broken Hearts

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look at Gene's memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Broken Hearts_   
>  _**Character/Pairing:** Gene Hunt with past Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler_   
>  _**Rating** : PG_   
>  _**Summary:** A quick look at Gene's memories._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  Sweets using a picture of [Love Hearts](https://samueljames.dreamwidth.org/1332020.html)._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

The Love Hearts are a painful reminder of his loss, he leaves the shop quickly. He remembers the 'Be Mine' ones and the 'Kiss Me' ones. There'd been many discarded packets, evidence of a search for the perfect words. The yellow 'Marry Me' one was in a jewellery box at home. Wouldn't last forever but he doesn't want to throw it away. It had been a joke between them, both of them knowing they couldn't actually marry. He allows himself to remember Sam kneeling to propose and drags his sleeve across his face. The Gene Genie doesn't do girly tears.


End file.
